User talk:RedFemaleKnight
__TOC__ Talk Archives | 1 | 2 | 3 | Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jellal X Erza page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 13:29, June 7, 2012 Hi ya Hi Red good job on editing the page Jellal X Erza even though I'm not an admin I'm proud of you because you are my friend and a fellow filipino so I must respect you at all time. I hope you contribute more often!!! Dynasty101Warriors 12:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow! How did you become a chat moderator even though you are just new in this wiki? (I hope you don't get mad at me when I asked this question,I'm really sorry if I made you mad please forgive me?!) Dynasty101Warriors 12:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh?! Oh?!Now I understand at least you didn't get mad I'm relived sorry for disturbing you and how did you make a signature and how do you make one?!That's all I think and I like you avatar!!! Dynasty101Warriors 12:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) still constructing Hey Red! If you create a page and it's still incomplete, pls put this template . Thx. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 15:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Is... Is it okay for me to edit the page Jelal X Erza even though I did not make it?! I'm sorry if I disturbed you?! Dynasty101Warriors 01:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Tada! Hey Red, sicnce I'm working on my profile, I created some tamplate for my profile, I just wanted to share with you because maybe if you wanna copy the codes for your profile too. Well, cya! My profile is here if you wanna use those template codes. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 06:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Tag red can u please add a fanon tag like those ones at fairy tail wiki fanon. Ice-make:gray http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedFemaleKnight/Fanon the fanon box.like the stub or construction box I love the box and sure u can chage colour and background Thank You and Salamat English-Thanks Red,for making me Best Couple Creator but I have a question am I awarded that title on June or May? Filipino-Salamat Red,sa pag-gawa mo sa akin Best Couple Creator pero may tanong ako inawardan mo ba ako noong Mayo o Hunyo? Okay Thanks Red and sorry for making to many templates!!!!! Chat Let's just talk at FT wiki chat. Edo nalu whr to catogarise edonalu canon/fanon 07:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Fine Fine you can delete those badges I made and sorry for that late reply HI ONEE-CHAN hi red i'm here too now and hope we'll have fun here Fairy tailmage; 07:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) help onee-chan i'm having problem putting the image in the info box in aquario page so help plz Fairy tailmage; 08:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) lories how shd loriesx aries be classifiedcanon/ fanon grayza red the videos of Grayza/Image Gallery are not working plz help 15:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry hi onee chan, yeah i'm sorry i copied ur code and rules, i'm so sorry i will remove it as fast i can. SORRY ! re:lories categarise it [[User:Ice-make:gray| 15:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC)]] Thanks hi onee chan thanks for doing that Fairy tailmage; Return Red plz come back and help us editing the wiki. Favicon plz upload a favicon for the wiki http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ThemeDesignerhere in the wordmark tab in the favicon option. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Favicon (talk) 09:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) New main page Hey there! I just want to congratulate you for redesigning the main page. It looks AWESOME. I mean, there's a lot more information gathered aesthetically. The new color is also great for the wiki's theme. ^_^ I have only one thing that I think should be changed. At the Special Announcements!, the Guilds and Teams: "The administration decided...". I think there should be something like: "Recently, the wiki's editors decided..." That's a lot better in my opinion. Anyway, great work! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:38,12/15/2012 Natsu vs. Gray page I've noticed that the Natsu vs. Gray rivlary page is catogoried as a canon pairing in the toolbar thingy. but in the page it's catogorized as a fanon rivlery. so which is it? and can you fix it, please? I always smile (talk) 17:05, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Button font color Yo!! Long time no see, I guess. I've noticed that you guys have a pink, redish, flesh-colored button and wiki navigation color and that the font color is black. I think I'd look better with white text, so being the technician and all, want me to "give instructions" on how to make that happen? 02:45, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Answer meeeeeeh 12:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come to chat now if possible 09:53,3/9/2013 09:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Badge Red i wud like to revert the image of Admin badge if its fine with u. This the image's url 444px-Mirajane preparing to battle Elfman and Evergreen.JPG . I hope u agree to it 07:04,3/10/2013 07:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Help Please help me with SSG, Red! I cant do too much work since there are a lot of images in FTC, so can you help? (You can join too (I'm not forcing you, I'm just suggesting) if you want). 09:05, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Message Sure, Red. As I said, I will do it for all the pages. Do not worry. After 7 or 8 hours. Best of luck on your work. XD Re:Please help out That's a damn nice infobox, nice job. Even though I'm fairly busy with my own Wiki, I can help out a bit. I'll add the infobox to a couple of articles. 15:27, March 18, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I'll edit the infobox a bit, adding if parameters (so that if "alias1" is blank, the infobox doesn't display }) 15:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, #if, #ifeq and #switch parameters are tricky... I'm not really knowledgable in them either, but I recently started researching and testing 'em, so I can use them at least. 15:39, March 18, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I also added a line for key images and made age optional (with #if). 15:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Bere saves the day *^* 15:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure I can help! I have some free time now, so I'll add the new infobox to as many couple pages as I can! I saw it on Jerza, it looks awesome! Magnificent work on it! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:57,3/18/2013 No problem, I'm here to help! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:14,3/18/2013 One question: If there's a field which has no answer or unknown (e.g. Alias), should I leave it blank or write "None" or "Unknown" to it? Thanks! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:30,3/18/2013 Okay. ;) Also, I see you added a new template for rivals. I'm currently busy with the couples, so I can't add them now. Sorry to say that! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:40,3/18/2013 Hahaha, good job! Added a Children field too, if you didn't notice. 17:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) sure, I'll gonna help :D 23:23, March 18, 2013 (UTC) aye sir !!! 23:39, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Woah, you are on a very big roll! I mean... 100 (quality) edits in one day... Crazy!! The wiki would be nowhere without you! You have my deepest respect! Sorry Red, it was me... >_> I've edited from my phone and forgot to log in. Sorry! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:57,3/19/2013 No problem, you deserved this praise! Also, can you come to Chat? :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:02,3/19/2013 Question about Guilds and Teams Hi Red! I've seen your personal template, which I shouldn't have to do, sorry! and I saw you're currently working on the Techno Team's page. Now, what if every guild and team would have something like, "Creation of the Guild/Team", where the GM/TL tells how the G/T has been formed, created? I'm asking because it's basically your idea. Thanks! ^_^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 19:44,3/20/2013 Hello ! Hey hi ! Thanks for your concern, I'm new to this page and I just wanted to know more about here. So hope you'll help me ! Chat Come to chat now plz 15:35,3/22/2013 15:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Techno Team SORRY,Gommenasai,je suis desole etc. in all languages............. so i had to say that can the team be thr for allowing the users to be trained under our technicians? coz already v have a seperate place in admin for techs so this team'll allow the techs to teach the users and correct the problems in the wiki.Reply and tell me hw did u find my proposal. 16:56,3/22/2013 16:56, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Slight template correction needed Hi Red! I'm writing to you because on the main page, a template needs a slight correction. Where it says: "There are X articles created in this wiki and X (edits) have been done. "Edits" is missing. Sorry to disturb you with such small things, but it's meaningless without that single word and the template page's protected. Thank you! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 19:27,3/28/2013 It was a pleasure. :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:55,3/29/2013 Congrats~! CONGRATULATIONS RED~! for being one of the new councilors there! I'm sorry to leave you a message here. because of Mika Suzuki telling lies about me and I'm blocked. again, Congrats Red... You deserve it. :D }05:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC) its okay its okay oni chan, well its sad but its my fault sorry i left without any notification i was busy but all the best for everything and i'll edit whenever i get the chance. Fairy tailmage; THANK YOU!!! Hey Red!! Thank you so much for adding the MaiOtome Wiki Logo. Sorry to have bothered you. 08:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) of course . liink : http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/NaLu just say this. in grand magic games arc, a storyline is further in manga than this and if you will add a new things in here 23:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) How I can make signature? I don't know how... Please, can you say me? Name font Colour Hey Red, can I ask, how did you change the font colour of my name? And, can the font colour of my name be darkred/maroon instead (<<< Permanent)? 02:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you sooo much red!! I owe you alot!! 06:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Policies Hey, though am not an admin but seriously you have to make more rules and policies to ensure proper functioning of the wiki. Whatever is already there is not enough you should really do something about it. You should have a discussion about the policies with their help make new policies and rules also the page needs content. THANK YOU! onee chan and when does ICE comes online? Re:Signature Red i'm sorry but i would like to keep it that way and i didn't add the space beacuse i didn't want it. Naming committee Hi I would like join the naming committee. Please tell me what do i have to do? Help Ok whatever you think is not correct, please correct them for me. please it'll be a great help ... Hi there Red! I see you updated the community meassages. it looks great. d (^_^) Oh I would like to join the naming community if I have the requirements. Would you inform me more about this if I can join? thanks anyway. And BTW after you and carrot I may be the biggest Jerza fan there is! so YAY for JERZA!!!! I always smile ｡◕‿◕｡ (talk) 18:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Awesome job Onee chan you did an awesome job on the policies page. Arvee x Aries Red I created that page because i saw the page was already there in the Character-User Relationship. But its okay actually that was crappy. Request Hello, Red, I would like to ask you if it's possible for the cascading protection to be lifted? I want to update my wiki logo, because I saw that the old one is still present on the affiliation list. If what I mentioned in the first sentence is not an option, would you please update the Sekirei wiki logo link. Thank you in advance! Iliyana Petkova 11:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Heya Red! WELCOME TO THE SNAPSHOT GUILD!!!! We're glad you're here with us! And sorry that this acceptation is late and too plain, sowwy. Is there anything I can do to make it up? Lineart coloring? Anything! Aslong as I can do it. and I can allow it. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Inactive user(s) Ok I don't know if I have a right to do this or not but I'm sorry for the sake of the wiki, but our wiki is working really inefficiently we have just two or three members editing actively and our both our Techs, our Chat Mod, our Guild Masters and our Team Leader(s) are INACTIVE for more than one month. We have to do something! Fairy tailmage; 14:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) No Problem Well let me know if I can do anything else for the wiki. Fairy tailmage; 04:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello, you are the owner of the site? If yes, congratulations for the site is amazing. I'm sorry for my English because I am Brazilian and I'm using google translator Promotion Hey go to Community Central:Spotlights, thought it might be helpful for promotion. Fairy tailmage; 04:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi I have a promotion request.I would like the position of a rollback user. I hope you'll consider about this and this time i promise i won't be inactive becasue of personal but good reason. :) Fairy tailmage; 11:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC) sure i understand Fairy tailmage; 12:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Have you had the admin meeting yet? Fairy tailmage; 12:19, July 7, 2013 (UTC) can you come to FTC chat now? Fairy tailmage; 12:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Guilds S-Class Application Form The title says it all; how about that? All we have is applying for the guild, so please at least uh... make one? :3 Thanks and Gomen ne. 10:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Naming Commitee Imma join this guild soon... :3 04:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) The header with a long name... I understand, Red. But, I'm kinda busy lately, I have school that starts at 7:20 am and ends in 4:50 pm, I have tutor at 5:00 pm until 7:00 pm more or less, depends on how long I take. I have club on fridays from 3:20 pm to 4:10 pm and MTAP on tuesdays on 4:50 until 6:00pm. So most of the time, Im nearly always at school. But I'll try being online on a sertain ime on Sunday> Thanks for the help in math, again. Thanks to that, I passed the MTAP exam I got 26/35 and I was top 4 out of 6. THANKS SOOOOO MUCH!!!! *huggles* I'll repay my gratitude to you, after I learn how to use Paint Tool SAI properly. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 13:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I'm extremely sryyyyyyyyyy red-chan. plz forgive me. I want to speak to u as well. lets meet soon 14:29,7/12/2013 14:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Red! Hello Red! Didn't see you quite a while. :) I just wanted to tell you that I'm back and ready to edit again! My deepest apologies for abandoning you... :/ And also, amazing job on the wiki design! Impressive! Looking forward to chat with you! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:51,7/15/2013 A new Guild/Team Hi Red~ With the Help of Natsu-sensei, I decided that can we create a new Guild ? Or if you like, a Team. What Guild you say ? Since Cinammy (mostly) and others created some new couples, It's about the Grammars. It focuses on sentence grammars and correct spelling or words. Grammars. Grammars. Grammars. I haven't decided the "real" name yet, but It's Spelling Guild. Mascot ? I decided to dedicate this to my love, Aries <3. The Colors are Pink-White like peach..... . Gomen If was too fast, but this is like uh... an Imidiate action so I can start doing~. I'm waiting for the "WISDOM" reply of yours. 11:51, July 16, 2013 (UTC) FTCWiki FB page! To promote FTC wiki, so I did a FTC wiki facebook page , so I hope you help out! FairyTailCouplesWiki [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, by the way Red-chan, I accidentally did something wrong in the main page here on FTC, can you try to fix it? Sorry for disturbing! [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 13:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Bar Hi there! A lot has change in the wiki. There has been a number of new articles created, old articles have been renamed, and some articles that needs to be deleted mainly these: Mysterza/ImageGallary and Mystowalker/Image Gallery. There also needs to be a discussion on whether or not to keep Zewalker and Zewalker/Image Gallery since these pages are nearly empty. As for the Character-User Relationships, the Inter-User Relationships, and the Inter-User Rivals, I believe that these should be removed since these are only appreciated by the users of this wiki while the others, not so much. I think it should be replaced with something others would enjoy like crossover pairings. I've been hearing about Link x Lucy, Haru x Juvia, and Zoro x Erza. Maybe we should find a way to add this as well. And finally, since a lot has change and I have no power to this, below are the list of articles and the pages under them in alphabetical order (to not show any favoritism in the wiki) for the Navigational Bar. Some article have been moved from one category to another due to continued research about it. You can ask me for further explanation if you want. *Couples **Canon Couples ***AlBis ***Aquario ***Rerry ***Velceto **Semi-Canon Couples ***Cappy ***Cheon ***ElfGreen ***GaLe ***Gruvia ***Hibikenny ***Jerza ***Kinabra ***Lories ***LoLu ***NaLu ***NaLi **Fanon Couples ***Baccana ***Dangel ***DanLu ***Evendy ***GrayLu ***Grayza ***Grultear ***HibiCana ***(Hibiki x Lucy) ***Jeltear ***Jutsu ***Laxana ***Luen ***Lurus ***Makalyusica ***MiraFreed ***Miraxus ***Mysterza ***Natza ***RoWen **Edolas Couples ***Edo AlBis ***Edo Gruvia ***Edo Jerza ***Edo NaLu **Past Couples ***(Gildarts x Cornelia) ***(Hibiki x Karen) ***Juyla ***Lyvia ***Shyon ***Sirza *Rivals **Canon Rivals ***Gray vs. Lyon ***Jet vs. Droy **Semi-Canon Rivals ***Juvia vs. Chelia ***Jet & Droy vs. Gajeel ***Lisanna vs. Juvia ***Lucy vs. Juvia ***Simon vs. Jellal **Fanon Rivals ***Lucy vs. Lisanna ***Natsu vs. Gray *Other **Related Pages ***Brax ***Cakza ***Catianna ***Fippy ***Juvia's Love Chart ***Lucy's List of Perfect Boyfriends ***Narebo Hope this help in making our wiki a better place. :) 13:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi I am New Here I want to no about the teams And Since I am Levy I want To Be The Leader of Shadow Gear but It`s up to you Guys to decide and also i really hope to be THE LEVY so please help me get use to this :D Levy McGarden 1 (talk) 15:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Levy <3 Special Announcements Hi there! I will be editing the special announcements portion of the home page and would like your say on this. I would be mentioning Arvee's new team, the new couples, new users, as well as the Best Couple Creator of the Month which I think should be Arvee unless you oppose it. Please reply as soon as possible, meaning before the end of the month. Thank you. φ(^ω^*)ﾉ 01:27, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Supervisor Im not that busy lately so... I'll be sub-supervisor for the FTC WIKI Teams. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 07:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Heya Red. Long time no talk.... Anyways, I'm not sure if my eyes are deceiving me or what but, your no longer an Admin here in FTC (and I have no idea when that happen since I'm only passing by...) so feel free to use the template, instead of the one your currently using. Thank you for your time and help as an admin. Your work was very much appreciated. :) 10:42, May 22, 2014 (UTC) No problem and your welcome. 11:30, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hey there Cinnamon sugar, I'm Neffyarious and I've been assigned as Wiki Manager for the Fairy Tail Couples wiki. This means I'll help the community here and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have any questions or issues feel free to message me.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:47, February 14, 2020 (UTC)